mindhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Nancy Tench
Nancy Tench is the wife of Bill Tench. History Barbecue The Tenches hosted a barbecue at their house. At the barbecue, Bill attracted a bit of a crowd from the men talking about his work with the BSU, to Nancy's discomfort.Episode 2.1 Toddler Murder Bill and Nancy were home one night when Art Spencer came to their door and told them that a body was found in the garage of a house Nancy was showing. He asked for her shoes to eliminate her prints from the house and some information about who had access to the house.Episode 2.2 After learning about the murder, Nancy had trouble sleeping, thinking about a dead body being found in her first listing. She asked Bill to get her name and their number off the sign in front of the house, which he did. After Bill visited the crime scene, he told Nancy about it and she revealed that they knew the family from church. Later, Art Spencer came to their church to talk about the case and when he struggled to reassure people, Bill stepped in and assured everyone that the murder had nothing to do with cult behavior.Episode 2.3 Nancy was later shocked to have the police contact her asking to talk to Brian about the murder. They came to the house and Brian confirmed that he was there when the older boys killed the little boy accidentally and had even taken them to the house. Then it was his idea to put the boy on the cross.Episode 2.4 Because Brian wasn't involved in the murder himself and because of his young age, the DA decided not to pursue charges against him. However, his case was turned over to the department of family services and he was assigned a social worker and a psychiatrist. The social worker, Mavis Leland, came to his house, observed his environment, took notes and said she'd be back. They later visited the psychiatrist and talked about what he would be doing with Brian. He said that both parents would have to be at every appointment, which would be every Friday. Despite his work, Bill immediately agreed.Episode 2.5 Brian's Therapy In a therapy session, the therapist asked questions about why Brian did what he did, but Brian just kicked the table in front of him softly and refused to answer. After talking to Brian, Dr. Moritz talked to Bill and Nancy about the changes in Brian's behavior and prescribed medication and advised them to set limits for the bedwetting. Nancy objected, saying she thought it was better if Brian were just allowed to forget what happened, though Moritz said children don't just forget trauma. Later that day, Brian left the house and walked to a park, where he stared at a girl. When the girl's mother saw Brian and Nancy, she quickly ushered her daughter away.Episode 2.6 Home Visit and Daniel's Mother Mavis Leland came back to the Tench house for an unscheduled visit. When she learned of Bill's work, she asked him about it and about how much Brian knows about it. Later, she was visited by Daniel's mother, who said she'd been praying and forgave Brian and the other boys and wanted to tell Brian that she forgave him. Nancy decided not to allow that.Episode 2.7 Desire to Move After some time working with Brian's therapist, Nancy floated the idea of selling their house to Bill. She said they could sell for a profit and buy something bigger in another area. Bill wanted to wait to talk about it until he was done with Atlanta, but Nancy wondered how long that would be. She told Bill he'd have to pick Brian up from school and feed him dinner, because she was going out.Episode 2.8 Nancy continued to struggle as Bill put off talking about moving. Brian played exclusively in his room because Nancy was unable to set up playdates for him. When Bill had to return to Atlanta early during their holiday weekend, she made Bill tell Brian himself. When Bill came home after the case in Atlanta was closed, he found that Nancy had moved out, clearing out the house and taking Brian.Episode 2.9 Relationships Romantic She is married to Bill Tench. Familial Friendships Professional Career She is a real estate agent with Vantage Realty. Notes and Trivia Gallery Episodic 1x04NancyTench.png|Episode 4 1x06NancyTench.png|Episode 6 1x07NancyTench.png|Episode 7 2x01NancyTench.png|Episode 2.1 2x02NancyTench.png|Episode 2.2 2x03NancyTench.png|Episode 2.3 2x04NancyTench.png|Episode 2.4 2x05NancyTench.png|Episode 2.5 2x06NancyTench.png|Episode 2.6 2x07NancyTench.png|Episode 2.7 2x08NancyTench.png|Episode 2.8 2x09NancyTench.png|Episode 2.9 Appearances es:Nancy Tench Category:Characters Category:S1 Characters Category:S2 Characters